Uriel Alexander Winter
Uriel Alexander Winter was an Arkn King and warrior, as well as a powerful Arknangel. After creating human duplicates of himself, he becomes a patient to Dr. Ellis, as well as the brother to Azrael Michaelis Winter and Elizabeth Winter. He is the main protagonist of the webseries, A Cry From Winter ''and its follow-up (interquel) series, ''Wayward_Winter. Story Early Life Uriel is the son of the Arkn king Gilgamesh. He was formed in The Infernous prison realm after Gilgamesh had been killed by The Carver, the great enemy of the Arkn. Due to a quirk of his Hethian blood, Uriel absorbed a great amount of energy from The Infernous (including the life essence of his own father) at his conception. The Carver deposited the newly-formed infant on the steps of the Arkn palace in Elysia, where he was taken in and raised by the Arkn warrior and leader Lazarus Del'Phar. As a boy, Uriel quickly showed promise as a warrior. However, he was also highly idealistic, wanting to help others (humans included) rather than destroy them. When Uriel questioned why the Arkn police, the Valkyrium, were so cruel in their dealings with others, Del'Phar informed him that "sometimes, a bad guy is necessary". This would prove a lesson that would remain with Uriel into adulthood. Uriel was also a highly curious child. On one occasion, he transported into a glitched timeline of .Reality, where he met the notorious gang of outlaws known as The Fearful Four. After their leader, Edgar Kharon, noticed his winged shadow, Uriel revealed himself as an Arkn, causing the timelin to glitch and tear. A Lurker appeared, and Uriel helped Kharon fight the beast with his sword. When the sword shattered, Kharon tossed Uriel his Colt Peacemaker; despite being out of bullets, the weapon flashed blue and pulsed with a strange energy when Uriel made contact with it, magically firing another clip into the skull of the beast. Before Uriel departed from the timeline with Delphar, Edgar told him to keep the revolver; the weapon went on to become one of Uriel's most prized possessions. After this encounter, Uriel developed a fascination with the Wild West; he often returned to .Reality over the years to spend time in the company of The Fearful Four, even assisting them with their heists. When the gang parted ways, Kharon gave Uriel a second revolver, which had formerly belonged to his fellow gang member, Kyla O'lora. The Second King of the Arkn Uriel took the throne as a young adult, becoming the the second King of the Arkn and the commander of The Golden Army. Uriel idolized his deceased father, unaware of the bad choices Gilgamesh had made during his reign. After realizing that he had a connection to the Infernous, Uriel returned to its entrance and attempted to re-enter the realm. He was instantly repelled, as the energy he'd carried within him since birth was activated; this energy combined with the power of The Infernous and formed a living infant. Uncertain of how he did it, Uriel took this child as his son and named him Ellpagg, unaware that The Carver had had a hand in his creation. Some time later, Uriel repeated the process that created Ellpagg; this time, he created an infant girl, whom he named Seraphina, who materialized some distance away. Seraphina was discovered by the defected Dekn Lilis, who adopted her and raised her under the watchful eyes of the Valkyrium. While Uriel never saw his daughter, he would later help to train another young Arkn noblewoman, Ambriel, in the art of swordfighting after she became a High Muse. The Fall of King Uriel At some point during Uriel's reign, the Arkn Lords gathered together and plotted to kill the Carver in his own realm. Expecting to use Uriel, they were instantly declined when he told them that he was not about to slay a brother, moral or immoral. Unable to depend on Uriel, they find the next best Arkn, the Arkn Knight of Time, Madness, and strangely, Beetles; Ellpagg. Ellpagg proves to have quite the fire in him, already being a good "friend" of Uriel and an underling to Raphael. Unaware of the non-choice selection, Ellpagg believed he volunteered for the task of convincing the Carver to come out, when in actuality, he was selected already by the Arkn Lords who were betraying him. After Ellpagg was already sent down to The Infernous, and had his memories stripped, the Lords were interrupted by Uriel belatedly went to say farewell to his son, and accidentally overheard his Cabinet discussing their plans for Ellpagg. Outraged, in a fit of sudden fury, Uriel ended up beheading the Arkn Lord Xan'dri'el. He was, in turn, locked away in prison, where his wings were crushed and broken, rendering them useless for flight. Uriel escaped, however, and fled, abdicating the throne and abandoning his people. Now on the run from the Valkyrium, Uriel needed a place to hide. Having heard from Malek about a powerful called the Hethian Scrolls of Creation (and what The Carver planned to do with them), he approached Carver; in exchange for creating a vessel in which to hide the Scrolls, he requested that The Carver give him control over The Infernous. Carver agreed, and Uriel seized the Scrolls and threw himself into one of the .Reality engines. As Uriel had planned, the act killed his body and sent his soul to The Infernous, but translated his essence countless times over in .Reality as a human named Alex Winter. Thus, the Scrolls were sealed away in the body of one Alex until the day they could be put to use. ''A Cry From Winter'' Uriel's story picks up after his death, as he willingly resides in The Infernous as a form of self-punishment for his abandonment and betrayal of the Arkn. In The Infernous, he reenacts events in the life of a certain Alex Winter in .Reality. Alex Winter, a troubled man young man suffering from multiple disorders (as well as his family's death at the hands of a serial killer), had found himself in a live or die situation when supernatural entities connected to Dr. Ellis' medication began to stalk him. Throughout Uriel's time in The Infernous, an enigmatic friend of his, Malek, persistently tries to talk him out of it, but to no avail. At some point during his time in The Infernous, Uriel consults a book of Arkn prophecy, the Arknchron. He discovers, much to his horror, that the May 15th event of 2015 (which .Reality had survived) is not the prophesied catastrophe that the Arkn have feared: that event is actually set to happen in 2016 – and will be far worse than the first. Uriel tears open a window to Timeline B to inform Azrael Winter about his discovery. Uriel tells him that once the Arknangels have dealt with their own personal business, they will get back together and "fuck Carver up". He finishes by telling Azrael that he misses the Arknangels, adding, "especially Ellpagg. He is my son, after all". He then closes the portal, leaving Azrael in shock at the sudden revelation. Eventually, after many supposed resets and several fake "escapes" and "awakenings", Uriel addresses the audience of the Cloud9 feed watching his torment. He reveals that he has been in control of his imprisonment the entire time: he has been feigning amnesia and helplessness for much of his imprisonment, showing the audience what he wants them to see. With the Valkyrium now aware of his location and on their way to arrest him, Uriel makes his escape from the Infernous in earnest and beging on the path towards convergence with the real Alex Winter. ''Wayward_Winter'' After checking in on Alex, Uriel is forced to take a leave of absence in order to take care of business. As such, he leaves Alex in the care of Allastar, the Dekn High Priest. Alex is brought to a safe pocket in The Infernous, where he will be safe from Ellpagg (who, while controlled by The Carver, is going around killing versions of Alex Winter from various timelines, trying to find the version of Alex containing the Scrolls). While in the Infernous, Alex is pulled into another pocket of reality in the Nexellium; here, he is met with Seraphina, who tortures him for information regarding Uriel's whereabouts. After realizing he truly doesn't know where Uriel is, she gives him the journal of his Timeline A counterpart, which contains valuable information that will help prepare Alex for his upcoming convergence with Uriel. Alex is then returned to .Reality, where Allastar is waiting for him. While this is happening with Alex, Uriel tracks down a group of powerful Arkn and Dekn called The Associates (who have been plotting to get Alex) and takes them in a fight, ordering them to stay away from Alex. Around this same time, he discovers that Raphael had been imprisoned by the Valkyrium for destroying the Infinitium; summoning his revolver, he breaks into the prison (the same one he was once held in) and gets Raphael out. ''A Cry From Winter'' (Revival) Uriel returns to Alex's timeline and retrieves him. Under Uriel's instruction, Alex uses The Traveller's Call to jump to Timeline A (which, via The Esragrath Effect, is now his timeline). Alex found his car parked at the end of a road, and realized that he had not only been returned to the original timeline, but to the year 2014. Uriel explained that this gave Alex a chance to "fix" everything that had gone wrong in his counterpart's life. Uriel then stated that his power (which was depleted from his time in The Infernous) is diminishing rapidly, and departs from Alex (presumably leaving Allastar and Malek to watch over him). The End Times As the End Times begin, the Arkn-Dekn conflict reaches the human realm. While the human world is divided and the nations take sides, Uriel takes the fight to the streets. He is reportedly seen battling Dekn in the ruins of New York City, wielding his revolver and sporting his favorite duster and hat. At an unknown time, Uriel and Alex (who is married to Seraphina's counterpart, Sarah Kestler) converge; because Uriel's power is still depleted, he and Alex have to carry out their convergence in the Nexillium. The process is traumatic (possibly due to part of Alex, whose soul contains the Hethian Scrolls of Creation, remaning un-merged), and give them temporary amnesia. After his recovery, the newly-converged Uriel Alexander Winter resumes his business, taking his place by the side of Sarah (who may have converged with Seraphina, her own Guardian Arkn). The Battle of the Arknza Many eons later, Uriel joins the rest of the seven ArknAngels on the battlefield, where they meet with The Carver and his army. Uriel and Raphael fight off The Carver, defending Ambriel as she finishes a magick ritual to weaponize the Paradisium. The two manage to hold off The Carver surprisingly well, until Carver's son, Persophelous Clubs, shows up with his own skeletal army (courtesy of reviving the dead data of the armies from .Reality). With an impossibly huge army, Clubs is able to fight off the two as The Carver exits, going after Ambriel. While Raphael leaves to go after Clubs, Uriel stays behind, defending his friends. Raphael fights Clubs, and gets the upper hand by cutting off Clubs's arm. While he prepares to deal the final blow, however, Raphael is stabbed from behind by The Carver, who shows up at the last minute. Uriel shows up, having escaped Clubs's army, and battles Carver. Uriel fights Carver to the last breath, and is ultimately defeated. Before he dies, he uses the last of his power to seal the gates of the Paradisium, protecting Ambriel just as she finishes weaponizing the city. Alternate Versions Universe E Azrael, having sent a version of himself back in time to an earlier point in the history of the Arkn, encounters Uriel as a young boy. As Uriel grows up, he and Azrael became close friends. Azrael trains alongside him and Raphael, teaching them about the events of his own timeline — including Uriel's own personal failures. With Azrael's encouragement, Uriel learned to unlock the full potential of his Arknza powers. He and Raphael take their places alongside Azrael and Raziel as the Paradox Players, and begin training Ellpagg as an Arknza. When Ellpagg reaches adulthood, Azrael spares him from being cast into The Infernous by agreeing to take his place (after giving up his Arknza blood to Ellpagg). Uriel, being spared the loss of his son (and knowing full well what happened in the original timeline), is able to avoid the mistakes his previous self made; he and Raphel continue training Ellpagg in Azrael's honor, teaching him to use his Arknza power for good. Ellpagg eventually takes his place alongside his father as one of the Paradox Players, and the four are able to track down the rest of the seven Arknza and train them as well. The seven Arknangels eventually come together as a united force; when the time comes to face The Carver, they work together to defeat and kill him (with Malek's help). With their avatar dead, De'ebo and the Hethe depart from the universe, taking their power with them. This grants mortality to the Arknza, and allows them to finally live as normal Arkn. In the absence of The Carver and the Hethe, the war against the Dekn comes to an end. Uriel resumes his position as the reigning king of the Arkn, and eventually passes his kingship onto Ellpagg. When his lifetime reaches its end, Uriel is able to pass away peacefully, knowing that his kingdom is in good hands. He is remembered fondly, and the finest and most beloved king the Arkn ever have. Gallery AlexWinter.png|Alex Winter as a human. uriel_6.png|Uriel in The Infernous. UrielCallToArms.png|Uriel talks to Azrael. Trivia *He is one of eight known Arknangels. The others being his brother, Azrael Michaelis Winter, as well as Lucifer Anton, Raphael Tobit Kestler, Gabriel Raziel Holden, Ambriel, Raguel, and Ellpagg. Category:Scapegoat Category:Internet Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Self-Aware Category:Dissociative Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:Big Good Category:Psychics Category:Self Hating Category:Paragon Category:Bigger Good Category:Mentor Category:War Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Defectors Category:Parents Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Western Heroes Category:Possessors